1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a metal halide discharge lamp In particular, the present invention relates to a metal halide discharge lamp for use in the field of effect lighting, that is, with color temperatures above the so-called "daylight" temperature of 4200 K and with medium arc lengths.
2. Background Information
Metal halide discharge lamps are preferably used for lighting fixtures in architectural and effect lighting, and thus are particularly for accent lighting of defined areas, such as in houses and apartments, in galleries, or for social or professional occasions, to provide emphasis and lighting that is brighter than ambient light. The demands made in this field, in terms of the optical properties of the light, and in particular the location where the light is generated, the luminous flux referred to the power of the lamp, and the color temperature, can be classified somewhere between the needs of general lighting and specialized requirements, such as for projection purposes.
Although somewhat more stringent demands in terms of the aforementioned technical characteristics are made of such lamps, compared with the general lighting field, still in the field of effect lighting it is quite important to strive for the longest possible service life, so as to lessen the cost of replacement bulbs and the labor of replacing them, as well as to make the lamps reliable and maintenance-free.
Good color reproduction and the correct color temperature are important goals as well.